Talk:SOLSTICE/@comment-28644276-20161101054520
Ah, Solstice. How I love this character. I said I would eventually comment on the reasons why aaand here I am! Like I said in Starcross page, I could talk about her all day long, but I'll try to refrain from doing so. Meaning a wall of text is still incoming. ^_^ Where do I begin? Solstice is a strong girl - and right now, I'm talking strong as in spirit. As her backstory points out, she had her dreams, like most of us. Then, reality denied that to her. But even as a soul, even after that death, she was already giving the first signs of just how much more she would become in time. I don't know how many people pieced these two things together, but Alicia roamed earth aimlessly for several years... All by herself. And that's the same person who fears being alone, before she even had powers. And here is were she starts being awesome: Rather than succumbing to this fear or accepting death, she fights said fear, takes control of not only the life that was denied to her and becomes SOLSTICE in the process. Now, tables turned, she knows that dream she initially had can become a reality. She endured long enough for that... And certainly throughout her "afterlife" she had a lot of time to think about that. Then, she proves that she didn't just become stronger but also that her new intelligence is not for show: She meticulously planned for her next steps if you look at it close enough. She did not outright declare war or anything, no. She build up her own character. She went to war and she developed her plans. This is not something you see that much - here with SOLSTICE we actually see each of the moments that would lead to her actual endeavor. She shows that she can't just "think of an ideal and pursue it", no. We see SOLSTICE build her view and what her ideal will be step by step before she actually starts to pursue it. It makes her all the more interesting, as you kinda see how much she grows (for better or worse. Better for me, worse for the world! ^_^'). Now, for Equinox and her personality. I don't know if it was intentional, but it feels very natural to me that SOLSTICE has at times a childish and even possessive behavior, considering that she died at a young age. It's like that part of yourself that, no matter how much you grow, at times will always come back. Like a long lost friend that returns to say "hey, I still exist!" here and there. This plays a good part in her character, as I see it. Why? Because it makes me feel and remember that hey, behind all that, if we look way back, it all began with a little girl. She grew strong as the situation demanded. She became much more, but the root, the origin is the same. You can change a lot, but you can't change that. Anyways! This characteristic of being possessive and the fear of being alone can be connected way back to this exact origin and - I imagine - the time she spent by herself as a ghost. It's not exactly right - but it's understandable that she treats some people the way she does. And much like the Sol, she wants to shine the brightest. Is that just her selfishness? Is it part of her ideals? Well, here's where the depth of the character shows. It's all pretty much intertwined. Due to her history and personality, she wants to shine. Like the stars. She wants to be that something more. If you ask "why?", there are many answers. Maybe subsconsciously, SOLSTICE knows that the brighter she shines, the more she will feel reassured that others will feel drawn to her and she won't be alone. That way, at the same time she pursues her ideals and makes them happen, she also makes the possibility of being alone disappear. Keeping her fear at bay. All in all SOLSTICE is a deep and complex character but it was exactly this complexity that resulted in her demise. When her ideals and personality clashed with her love, the end result was to be expected. It turned into something distorted by fear. Fear of losing EQUINOX. Whether we should still call it love or obsession is up to the reader, really. The fact is, the very fear that drives her would turn out to play a major part in her own demise - at the hands of the one she loved! Ironic, yes? But also deep. Anyways, that's pretty much what I feel I should say about her. There is also the thing with her powers, but I think I talked about it in the comment I left at Starcross' page. How it all falls into place and everything. Usually I enjoy talking more about the plot! ^_^ Bye!